


The Washington Siblings Collection

by mimimadrox



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimadrox/pseuds/mimimadrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots about the Washington siblings.</p><p>*Currently only 1; will likely be added to eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Washington Siblings Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare and his sisters comfort him.

It started out as a peaceful night at the Washington house. Outside, crickets chirped and owls let out the occasional ‘hoot’ throughout the night.

Hannah and Beth Washington were having a sleepover in Hannah’s room that night. The two stayed up until it was nearly midnight, gossiping and giggling; they painted each other’s nails, Beth braided Hannah’s hair (Beth’s hair was too short to be braided in return), and even had a small pillow fight–everything girls were supposedly known to do at sleepovers. Eventually, they settled off to sleep, exhausted from the day’s events.

They had just returned home from their family’s lodge earlier that day after spending the weekend there with their older brother and group of mutual friends. It had been a fun weekend filled with booze, dancing, and a snowball war between the girls and the boys–which the girls won (not only did they outnumber the boys by two, but they also had a secret weapon: “Jessica the Snowball Queen”).

After returning home, the three Washington siblings had dinner with their parents, gave vague summaries of their weekend, and retired to their rooms for the night, all eager to catch some shut-eye before the week started back up and life returned to normal.

As his sisters were having their little sleepover down the hall, Josh Washington was suffering through yet another nightmare. He’d managed to go all weekend without one, so when settling down for bed that night, he’d felt pretty confident that there wouldn’t be anything nasty awaiting him in the dream world. He was wrong.

As he tossed and turned in his bed, twisting his sheets around his body, a lucid nightmare was playing behind his closed eyelids: He was at the lodge with his sisters and his friends; it was dark, but he could see perfectly fine–although he wished he couldn’t.

What he was seeing was unbelievable, yet it felt so real that he was inclined to believe it. A monster–a tall, humanoid monster with long limbs and claws–was ripping his friends, and his sisters, apart right in front of his eyes. He tried to force himself to move, to do something, but he was stuck; paralyzed, frozen in fear. He could only watch in horror as the monster literally tore them all to pieces; could only listen as they screamed and cried out his name, begged his help.

Once the monster had finished them all off, it turned in his direction. Slowly, it stalked forward until it towered over him. If he could have moved, he would have flinched away from it; it, whatever “it” was, reeked strongly of blood and death. He could only stare into its milky eyes as it opened its mouth to reveal rows of sharp, needle-like teeth and let out a high-pitched screech in his face.

Josh jerked awake, his ears filled with the sound of someone screaming. For a moment, he panicked, wondering if the nightmare hadn’t really been a nightmare at all. Then he realized that the screams were coming from his own mouth and he quickly silenced himself, hoping he hadn’t disturbed any of his family members.

He sat up and straightened his blankets out, sighing heavily. Leaning forward, he rested his head in his hands, the nightmare replaying itself in his mind over and over, from beginning to end, like some horrible mental movie. He pressed his fingers against his eyes and rubbed them roughly, as if he could rub away the images.

He sat like this for a few minutes and, just as he was about to lay down and go back to sleep, he heard his bedroom door open and two pairs of feet shuffle across the floor, stopping at the side of his bed. A weight pressed down on the mattress by his feet and he raised his head to see Beth sitting on the edge of his bed with a mug in her hands, steam rising from the top. Hannah stood next to her, chewing absently on her bottom lip and watching her brother with concern in her brown eyes. Her braid was a little messy from sleeping on it and her glasses were slightly askew, as if she’d fallen asleep with them on and hadn’t righted them yet.

Beth stretched her arms toward him, holding the mug out. “Here.” Her voice was soft, nearly a whisper.

Josh eyed it cautiously before reaching to take it from her. “What is it?”

Hannah was the one to answer, “Hot chocolate. We even put marshmallows in it, just the way you like it.” She offered a tentative smile, which he returned with a weak smile of his own.

He took a sip, being careful not to burn his tongue. As he sat and drank from the mug, he regarded his younger sisters with relief; the nightmare hadn’t happened. His sisters were alive and whole, and that meant his friends were too.

They didn’t ask about the nightmare–they knew better than to make him relive it. If he wanted to talk about it with them, he would, but he didn’t.

Whenever nightmares like this occurred, they simply did what they could to comfort him. Sometimes, like tonight, they made hot chocolate and sat with him in a comfortable silence as he drank it all. Sometimes, they would bring in a plate of his favorite cookies and three glasses of milk and they would all sit and chat idly as they snacked, the twins doing their best to distract their brother from whatever had tortured him that night. On some occasions, they even called up their friends and had them all come over to help comfort and make him feel better. No one ever complained–not even Emily, who was infamous for complaining about almost everything–, no matter how late at night, or early in the morning, it was.

Once Josh finished the mug, he handed it to Hannah, who set it on his bedside table. “Thanks, Sis.” His eyes passed over both of them as he said it.

Beth reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a warm hug. His eyes glistened, welling up a bit, as he returned the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He reached for Hannah, who stepped towards them and wrapped one arm around each of them.

“Do you want us to stay?” Hannah asked as the three untangled themselves from the embrace.

Josh looked at her, then at Beth. They both smiled back at him, silently reassuring him that they would if he wanted them to. But he shook his head. “That’s oka–”

“Too bad.” Beth interrupted, crawling across his legs to slide under the covers on his left side.

Hannah giggled and raised the blankets on his right. “Scoot.” She ordered and, with a chuckle, he obeyed, moving closer to Beth to make room.

As the three siblings snuggled close, a single tear escaped Josh’s eye, trailing down his cheek to touch the edge of his jaw. Before they drifted off to sleep, he whispered a final “Thank you” to his sisters, planting a light kiss on Hannah’s forehead and squeezing Beth’s hand gently.

Beth squeezed his hand in return while Hannah reached up to wipe the tear from her big brother’s cheek.

No more monsters haunted Josh’s dreams for the rest of the night.


End file.
